The return of the Jet black Otter
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: An otter from Marlenes past returns, he captures her, and the the penguins try to save her from him.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quite day in the Central Park Zoo not too many tourist had came to the zoo today, the penguins were doing their usual being cute and cuddly routine to the very few tourist that had come today. The lemurs were trying to entertain the tourist with their dancing skills although it was only King Julien that was dancing.

"hehe Are my peoples loving it?" Julien asked while doing a robot dance move Maurice rolled his eye's at him.

"Uh not really," Maurice said bored and looking at the crowd of people yawning outside the lemur habitat.

And at the otter habitat Marlene was relaxing on her grass, the weather was warm with the sun shining up ahead with blue skys surrounding it, and a not cloud to be seen. what she didn't see was a dark figure lurking in the bushes in her habitat it watched Marlene with an evil smirk on its face.

"Soon we will meet again my dear hehe," and with that it jumped out the habitat planning to come back sometime soon.

It was now latter on in the evening, people were making there way out the Zoo gates along with Alice one of the Zoo keepers shoving them out as they went,"come on people move it or lose it." she shouted, while the Penguins stood on the platform of their habitat waving their flippers as the tourist walked by to leave.

"Ah closing time, are there no two sweeter words better known to man or beast," Skipper said sighing happily.

"What about puppy love?" Suggest Private with a smile, the smallest of them.

"uh uh Ka Boom," Rico said joining in having his flippers in the air and shaking his head.

"Ameliorate chloroform and sulfur dioxide," Kowalski suggested while the other three penguins just looked at him not having a clue to what he was talking about.

"What...the first word was hyphenated," Kowalski said shrugging, Skipper slapped his flipper against his forehead.

"hrr never mind, come on lets get some shut eye, we have maintance duty in the morning we need to keep sharp." Skipper ordered, and the three penguins followed him down the fish bowl entrance to go to bed.

It was now quite late, the full moon was out and stars sparkling around it, all the animals of the Zoo were either fast asleep or just getting ready to go to bed, Marlene was just getting ready to go to bed after having a dip in the pond, "Ah, man what a great day, if it is nice like that tomorrow I might just do the same thing." She smiled and stretched her arms then started to walk inside her cave, she was almost inside when she heard something.

"hm what was that?" she turned around to have a look all she could was the pond, she walked further away from the pond and onto the grass "is anyone there?" she asked.

She saw some bushes moving but they stopped moving after a while, she stood for a moment but just shrugged "maybe it was nothing," she headed back to the cave but stopped in in her tracks, what she heard was an evil laugh that sounded awfully famillier to her.

"ha ha ha," Marlene turned round suddenly and came face to face with a male otter he had jet black fur and brown eye's and a long tail with a white tip at the end, "remember me?" he said while smirking, Marlene eye's went wide and she backed away from him.

"J-Jet," Marlene was terrified to see him again.

"You do remember me hehe, you know I've really missed you Marlene." Jet said leaning closer to her,Marlene glared at him.

"What are you doing here and how did you find me?" she asked quite harshly ingoring what he said.

"Finding you was easy, it just took forever to get here, but now that I have found you, you will be coming with me," he said with a smirk.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," Marlene said firmly folding her arms and turning her head away to side.

"You don't have much of a chocie," he clicked his fingers and two more male otters came out of the bushes one behind her and one in front.

The male otter behind her was about to grab her she heard him coming and she got out the way she ran to the wall and jumped over it. "Bring her back and don't come until you do," Jet ordered his two hench men "Yes boss." they both said.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return Of The Jet Black Otter

Chapter 2

Marlene ran a fast as she could after she jumped over the wall of the habitat, she got to the popcorn stand and hid behind the wheels and tried to catch her breath, once her breath was normal, she took a peak to see if those other two otters were still on her tail.

"I think I lost them," she sighed a sigh of relief but then she heard chuckling coming towards her.

Marlene gasped, it one of those otter she didn't know who they were. "You won't escape us," he said with a smirk, Marlene tried to think of something as she darted her head in all directions. The male otter suddenly jumped for her, Marlene saw him at the last minute and got out the way just for him to crash into the popcorn stand knocking it down causing a loud crash.

With the Penguins..

All four penguins were asleep in there bunks, Private was cuddling into a stuffed unicorn, Kowalski was sleeping on his two flippers, Rico was laying on his back with his tongue hanging out his mouth while snoring, Skipper was just laying on his back, everything was peaceful until..

CRASH CLANK CRASH!

Skipper woke up first since he was a light sleeper "what in the hand state was that!" he yelled the three other penguins were now awake, Kowalski jumped to the periscope to look through it "it appears the popcorn stand has fell down."

"I've never heard of a popcorn stand falling down on its own," Skipper said.

"Someone must've crashed into it or knocked it down,"suggested Private.

"Come on men lets investigate," Skipper commanded.

All four penguins made their way to the popcorn stand that was tipped over "Kowalski analysis," Kowlski nodded and put on a magnified glass like hat and searched around the area until he found a brown hair.

"Ah ah, got something, a brown hair, now we have to find out who it belongs to," Kowalski held it in his flippers to show them and that's when Rico stuck his tougne out and licked it Kowalski tried to wipe the slavers of his flipper "Rico! eww," he shouted waving his hand about. Rico gave a goofy smile and bent down pointing in a direction like a dog.

"eheh heh," he mumbled while pointing in the direaction of Alice's office.

"Ohh I think Rico's got a scent," Private said while watching him Skipper nodded agreeing with him.

"Way to go Rico,come on men lets move out," Skipper ordered, the penguins jump on their bellies and slid towards Alice's office. Skipper stopped half way jumping onto his feet and stopping the other three who did the same, "MARLENE!" he gasped with wide eye's, what he saw was the two male otters cornering her, and with her backed up against Alices office.

"Who are they?" Asked Private.

Skipper didn't say anything he leaped over the otter who was facing Marlene he got in front of her and stood in a fighting stance and glared at the otter he also glance to his left and saw the other otter moving in.

"S - Skipper," Marlene gasped she didn't have time to say anything more as the otter in front dove at Skipper, Skipper shoved him to his right and turned to his left ready for the other one who started charging for him, Skipper didn't see the other one getting up and coming behind him, this when Kowalski, Rico and Private stepped in "Skipper!" they all shouted Kowalski punched the otter coming behind Skipper.

"Four against two the odds are on our side," the four penguins huddled together faceing the two otters.

"We can take'em." Private said confindently.

The two otters smiled evilily at one another, one then shot his long tail out which hit Private "Private, smoke salmon look at the length of that tail!" Skipper shouted the otter also shot his tail hitting Kowalski then came back and got Rico.

"Ha ha ah," they stopped fighting all turning to were Marlene was only to see her tied up by Jets extreamily long with the tip over her mouth. She tried quirming out but she was tied up pretty tight, "well you two have failed me again, I had do everything myself, surely capturing this one otter couldn't have been that hard."

One otter stood up "but boss these penguins tried to stop us." Jet looked at the penguins and smirked.

"You won't stand a chance against me, you might as well say goodbye to YOUR little friend here hehe," Jet said eyeing Marlene which made Skipper angry.

"Let her go right now!"

"Sorry she's coming with me, we have some... business to take care of ha haha," with that Jet released a smoke ball and once the smoked cleared the otters had disappeared.

"Marlene!" Skipper said, while looking around she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Return Of The Jet Black Otter

Chapter 3

Skipper still stood were he was he hand't moved, he just couldn't believe it Marlene was gone and he couldn't help her, he glared all around him until he was snapped out of it by King Juliens voice coming towards them. "What's with all the commotion, I was having a dream where I was the last mammal on earth," Juliens was walking over with Maurice and Mort following beside him.

"Was I in it," Mort asked looking up at Julien with his big brown sad eye's.

"Yes, but your were road kill," Julien said looking down on him with his hands on his hips.

"Buuut I was in it," Mort sang with happiness.

"We don't have time for your silly games ringtail, now get lost!" Skipper had snapped at Julien then he stormed to the penguin habtiat, he stormed right pass Kowalski, Rico and Private who all looked at one another and shrugged and followed behind leaving three dumbstruck lemurs behind them.

"Eh, what's a matter with that one," Julien said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm, I don't know," Maurice replied while shrugging and Mort didn't say anything.

"Oh I know let's do some spying, then we'll find out what's wrong with that silly billy penguin," Julien suggested Maurice rolled his eye's at him and both Mort and Maurice followed him to the penguins habitat.

Inside the penguins habitat three penguins were gathered round the table trying to figure out how to get Marlene back and why she was taken by those otters, Private was looking through the periscope, he searched up and down and all around the Zoo until something caught his eye's it was one of those brown otters, the otter was crouching along the side of the elephant habitat and then he jumped behind a bin.

Private's eye's went wide as he watched through the scope leaning closer to it, "I really should tell someone about this," he mumbled to himself he turned to face the other penguins who were still discussing how they should go about rescuing Marlene.

"What would those otters want with Marlene?" Kowalski asked in a thinking pose he then picked up his clip borad and started writing random options down.

Rico sat there with a sad face "eheh," Kowalski looked at Rico.

"Don't worry Rico we'll think of something to get Marlene back, right Skipper?" Kowalski turned his head to his leader.

Skipper was being unusually quite as he was listening to Kowalski but he didn't say anything, he had his head down slightly while sitting next to the table he sighed this caused Kowalski to look at him with a puzzled expression, "S- Skipper are you alright?" Skipper didn't normally act like this he'd normally be throwing orders around.

Skipper sighed then stood up turning his back on them "I couldn't save her," Skipper sounded really dissappointed in himself. Kowalski looked at the ground then at Skipper and walked up behind him.

"Skipper, we will save Marlene she needs our help, we'll think of something,"

"Umm, Kowalski?" Private didn't want to interupt but the otter might get away if he didn't.

"Not now Private," Kowalski said as he was still trying to cheer up Skipper.

"But I really should tell you about this, before he gets away," Kowalski looked at Private so did Skipper both confused looks.

"Before who gets away?" Skipper asked perking up a bit.

"One of those otters, he went behind the bin just outside the elephant habitat,"

Skipper walked up to the scope and peered through it, he looked around and spotted the otter crouching past the lemurs habitiat, "hm, Privates right, one of those otters are still in the Zoo," he with an annoyed face.

"Come one men, lets get him to tell us where they've took her," with that all four penguins jumped out the fish bowl entrance and headed to where that otters was.


	4. Chapter 4

The Return Of The Jet Black Otter

Chapter 3

The four penguins stood on top of the platform of their habitat Skipper shot his head in all direction until he spotted the otter making a run for it towards the entrance, "lets move," he ordered and they did forward rolls jumping over the fence and landing on there bellies on the ground outside the habitat, and slid towards the otter who was almost reaching the exit.

The otter stoppped as they cirled round and he yelped in surprise with worry now spread across his face "Ahh," Skipper glared at him.

"Not so fast, punk, Rico the spray!" Skipper had turned his head to, Rico laughed maniacally and had a mad grin on his face he vomited up a spray bottle that Kowalski had invented recently a spray that caused you faint. Rico pressed pray button on the at the otter who fell to the ground as soon as the spray hit his face.

"What, now Skippah?" Private asked.

"Now we interrogate this otter, get him tell us where they've took Marlene...let's get him to the hide out." Skipper said looking down at him with hate clenching one of his flippers.

Rico picked up the otter and they made there way back to the hide out, the penguins placed the otter on a chair and tied him up next to the table with a lamp, Skipper paced back and forth waiting for him to wake up, Kowalski was doing some calculations with his clip bored and abacus, Private sat down with Rico who was cleaning one of his weapons.

Suddenly Skipper heard a groan coming from the otter who was now waking up, his eyes went wide immediatly and he tried to break free of the ropes tied round him, "who are you?" he asked while Skipper walked over to him.

"I'll be the one asking the questions here," Skipper said quite angrily.

The otter just looked at him, Skipper switched the lamp on in front of the otter which caused him scrunch his eye's for moment then he got use to it, "Now, where have you took Marlene?"

"I'm not telling you anything," he said looking away.

Skipper glared at him then shifted his gaze to Rico "Rico," Rico vomited up a chain saw while laughing maniacally.

"Heeheh,"

The otters eye's widened in fear for a moment he looked at Skipper and sighed "l-look I-I didn't want any to do with this, I... ," he didn't say any more as Julien, Maurice and Mort busted through Privates first prize entrance they all looked at the lemurs, well Skipper was glaring at him.

"Hello, nighbore," King Jullien jumped out the hole first followed by Mort and Maurice.

Skipper growled a bit "Ringtail, what are you doing here?"

"Can't I just drop by for a visit," Jullien asked now noticing the otter tied up "ohh is a new otter, I am King Jullien the ruler of this Zoo and why did no one tell me we had a new animal in the zoo I'm the King I must be told these things," Skipper rolled his eye's at him.

"He's not part of this Zoo ringtail" Skipper was gettin tired with Juliien who wasn't listening as he noticed the ropes and the lamp.

"Eh what's with the ropes?" he asked "Ohh are you playing a game?"

"Can I play?" Mort asked happilly.

"This isn't a game Jullien, we're asking this otter some questions," Private blurted out without realising.

"Private!" Kowaski then slapped Privates head.

"Opps sorry," Private said holding his so he wouldn't say any more.

"Tell us where you've took Marlene or else," Skipper had enough with Jullien known he wouldn't get out, so he just went back to asking question even if Jullien was there or not.

King Jullien gasped "You've took Marlene,"

"Look I I didn't wanna be apart of this plan it was Jet, I don't know why he wants Marlene so much," he explained.

"But I can take you to his hide out,"

"So you don't know what he wants with her?" Skipper asked as he walked back and forth and the otter nodded.

"His hide outs in California,"

"Thats were Marlene came from," Private piped up.


	5. Chapter 5

The Return Of The Jet Black Otter

Chapter 5

Marlene slowly opened her eye's "whoa, what happened? uhg," she shook her head as she tried to stand up she moved a few steps forward and her paw held onto something metal, her vision was normal now and she took a look around. She found herself inside a cage and they were inside a large cave, there was a small pool not far from her, the cave itself was dark but not too dark, to where you could not see anything.

"Ahh your awake," Jet splashed out the water and shook himself a little to get rid of the exess water on his fur he smiled and walked over he stood a few away and his long tail curled round to the front of him. "You see I told you that you would have no choice." Jet streched his arms and sighing when he heard a crack.

"What do you want Jet?" Marlene asked glaring at him, her left paw clenching into a fist.

"Well, let's just say I want you to be my mate, your the perfect choice for someone like me, and once we change you up a bit you'll be the most feared queen otter to ever rule our species," Marlene's eye's shot open she saw Jet smirk evily.

"And what exactly do you mean by change me up a bit?" Marlene was starting to get angry.

"Oh it's really not that much just want to experiment on a fresh otter and you were the only one I could find within reaching distance," Jet started to look at his nails.

"How did you get out of the auqarium?" Marlene asked.

"I escaped the day after you were transferred to the New York Central Park Zoo, I was hoping to get you back, but I was caputered by scenintices who performed experiments on me and that's why I look like this, and I quite like it, I would have got to you sooner if that hadn't happened, and now I like to do my own experiments heehe, those foolish humans were dumb enough to give me a smart brain like there's." Jet explained as he walked towards the cage he had an evil smirk on his face.

The lights lit up around his base and it sorta looked like 's base.

Meanwhile..

"Kowalski I need a plan pronto!" Skipper ordered and turned to Kowalski while Private and Rico untied the otter, he glanced to each penguin as they dd. "What's the quickest and best way to get to get to Californa?"

Once the otter was untied King Julien went right in his face "you mr otter are in big trouble how dare you take the lovely Maaarlene," Julien pointed his finger at him and The otter frowned at Julien.

"I was trying to stop him ok..I didn't want him to take her.. not after when I found what he was doing to do to her!" He sighed this had caught Skippers attenion.

"What do you mean? What will he do to her?" Skipper asked now worried, Skipper cruched his eye's "Kowalski please tell me you gotta a plan."

"Yes as a matter of fact I do, I do know of a delivery that's going to Marlene's old aquerium, that should get us there in no time, and with Rico driving it should at least get us there in a day at the most," Kowalski suggested after double checking his clipboard. Skipper was always amazed at how Kowalski knew this stuff so quickly.

Rico grinned he'd loved driving "yeaah!" he shot his flippers up in the air.

"Rico's recless driving should get us there in know time," Private agreed.

"Hm Nice work Kowalski, and YOU!" Skipper pointed his left flipper towards the otter "when we get there I want you to take us to where ever he took her."

"Oh don't worry I will, I wanna save Marlene too, I went went with him so that I could, and with you guys helping we will."

Skipper nonded then asked Kowalski when the the van would be leaving and luckilly it was sometime today, they all made there way to the warehouse where they kepted the food for the animals of the zoo, which was near Alice's office, she was outside directing so it could reverse to the door, the penguins and the otter and the lemurs who were following unknowing to them hid behind the wall at the other side Skipper poked his head round the edge and brought it back round once Alice came back.

"Ok that's you, you'll be able to handle it from here right?" Alice asked the driving who was not interested.

"Yeah lady I got it," The man turned away from Alice and opened the slding door of the truck, Alicie glared a bit at him then walked away.

"Ok when I say go," Skipper motioned towards the truck, the guy had loaded stuff then turned away again, the penguin slid and jumped in the truck the otter ran and reached for the edge and Private helped him up and then the driver went to the front and started the truck.

"Rico it's your turn," Skipper looked at who Rico laughed he shot himself through the opened window and used his flipper to knock the driver out, the driver fainted then was placed on ground and the penguins and the made there way to the front.

Kowalski direacted while Rico steered and Private was on gas and break pedals and clutch, the otter was on the gear stick while Skipper watched the roads, and they where now well on there way to Californa.


	6. Chapter 6

The Return Of The Jet Black Otter

Chatper 6

Marlene walked back and fourth inside her cage "I gotta think of a way to get outta here," she walked up to bars and tried pulling at them but it was no use, she sat down and sighed but then she noticed something moving in the water in front of her at first she thought it was Jet but the shadow in the water looked too big to be an otter.

Suddenly a large bubble shaped machine with a dolphin inside splashed out the water, and when it landed on the ground the machine transformed into a scooter that helped the dolphin get around on land, as he landed the two sliding doors opened at the far end of the cave "Ah I see you were able to find this place," It was Jet who came through the doors with two other male otters following behind him.

"I took me a while but I got here," replied the dolphin who turned to the cage Marlene was in "so this is the otter you always talked about."

"Why yes isn't she lovely," Jet grinned as he walked over, he turned towards Marlene who was frowning at them both "Marlene meet my associte Doctor Blowhole, and Dr. Blowhole meet Marlene the otter of central park zoo."

"Central park zoo you say, Jet you didn't happen to run into any penguins did you?" Blowhole asked remembering where his arch nemisis came from.

"We did actually in fact it was a group of penguins who where trying to stop us, why do you ask? Jet asked interested the dolphin gave an evil smirk.

"Let just say I have an idea to get rid of those penguins cause no doubt they'll try to save this otter if they tried to stop you heeeha," Blowhole was laughing so heard he fell backwards on his scooter but he shot back up again he coughed and then continued "hm yes right let me show you my plan," Jet and Blowhole made there way out the cave and through the doors leaving the two otters guarding the door.

Marlene couldn't believe it when she heard about Blowhole "they were telling the truth about Blowhole, Hm," Marlene sat back down in her cage hoping the penguins would find her soon.

Meanwhile Rico's reckless driving got them to Californa in no time and no less than a day "way to go Rico! Now we have to find Marlene," Skipper said while watching out the window of the truck they made it to Marlene's old aquerium they hid the truck in a ally way and close by the aquerum so they could use it to make there back to New York.

"Ok let's get moving boys!" Skipper ordered as they made there way over to the front of the aquerium, "Kowalski options!"

They made there way over to the front of the aquerium and Kowalski was now looking through his clipbored, the otter walked up to the gate and shouted someones name.

"Yo Barry where are you?" The otter stepped back from the gate and another otter appeared on top beside the gate he jumpped down to greet the other otter.

"Lewis wh-what are you doing back here I thought you were away stopping Jet?" Barry was a brown otter he had green eye's and a bit of white just under his neck, he walked over to Lewis and the penguins "who are those guys?" he asked noticing the penguins behind him.

"Oh uh well these are penguins from the central park zoo meet Skipper, Private, Kowalski and Rico they thought I was working with Jet but they now know I was trying to stop him but I've failed Jet's now got Marlene and we're here to get her back," Lewis explained to his friend a little dissappionted that he couldn't save Marlene on his own.

"What!" Barry yelled angry "I swear If he does anything to her he'll have me to deal with," Barry was now pacing back and fourth.

"Barry calm down we just have to find Jet's base then we can get her back!" Lewis said trying to calm he knew Barry liked Marlene a lot.

Skipper walked up to Barry and used his flippers to turn him round and he shook him slightly "do you have any idea were Jet's base is?" Barry calmed down now.

"Uh yeah I do follow me," Barry lead everyone to a forrest that was close by and they came across a big cave. "I'm sure this is it, his goans brought me here once." Barry walking inside it looked pretty dark inside, he was determind to save Marlene.

"Such a big cave," came a small vocie from from the penguins Skipper's eye's went wide and he turned around swiftly.

"Mort?" Skipper questioned seeing only Mort the little brown lemur and no King Julien or Maurice, but they appeared out the tree's as Maurice was carrying Julien who was sitting in his thrown.

"Hello silly penguins!" King Julien waved Maurice managed to carry him up to them.

"Ringtail what are you doing here?" Skipper asked annoyed to see him.

"I'm here to save the lovely Marlene...Remember I'm a double agent spy guy," Julien said proudly while Maurice collapsed beside him tired out from carrying King Julien about in the warm sun.

Skipper slapped his flipper against his head and sighed in annoyence "fine you can come just don't get in the way," with that said everyone made there way into the cave. Barry was up in front and Skippper his way over while bringing out his flash light.

"That's better now we can see," Skipper said as he walked on further in front making Barry frown but he walked on further.


	7. Chapter 7

The Return Of The Jet Black Otter

Chapter 7

The penguins the two otters and the lemurs walked in further into the cave with Skipper and Barry in front, Mort grabbed onto Julien's leg since the cave was so dark he queaked a little and Julien frowned at him "I'm scared," Mort cried.

"Mort what did I say about the feet!" Julien yelled really loud and kicked Mort quite hard.

"Ahhh!" Mort hit the cave wall and suddenly all the lights in the cave came on.

Skipper's eye's widened but frowned and turned round to the lemur "Ringtail!" Skipper cried angry that Julien had given them away, all the alarms went of, Dr. Blowholes crabb's appeared and started attacking them, one came in after the other "smoke salmon those are Blowholes minion's!" Skipper yelled as he karate chopped one.

Barry and Lewis were captured almost instently "hey let go!" They both yelled as they struggled to get out there garsp, Rico tried to help but he was trapped in by four crab's surrounding him and by the time he got out they were already gone.

Rico jumped up and down to try and get someone's attenion and luckilly Private was near "eehhheehh!"

"What is it Rico...huh where's Barry and Lewis?..Skipper!" Private yelled and saw what Rico was yelling about, Private backed up against the wall but Kowalski did a high jump kick and knocked the down. "Thanks Kowalski."

"Any time Private," Kowalski said helping him up. Both of them turned to Skipper who was knocking down crab after crab.

"Uh could use a little help over here guys!" Skipper yelled one crab was coming but he didn't see the one behind him and that's when Kowalski and Private came in, Skipper jumped and kicked the one in front and as he dropped to the ground he saw Kowalski and Private knock down the other one that was behind him. "Much obliged boys." All four stood together when Pirvate spoke up after he remembered something.

"Skipper Barry and Lewis were captuered,"

"What!" Skipper as he looked around and noticed the lemurs were gone to "and where's ringtail and those other lemurs?" An all familier eil laugh was heard over the loud speakers.

"Well helllloooo Pen u gins it's been a while!" Skipper frowned at the vocie.

"Blowhole!"Skipper said with some vennom.

"Indeed it is I Dr. Blowhole out for revenage heheehhe, you penguins will not defeat me this time...For I have a cunning plan that will get rid of you once and for all!"

Private was a little scared at this point.

"Where's Marlene? you better not have done anything to her!" Skipper yelled.

"Ah yes your lovely girlfriend heehe don't worry about her Skipper my partner is taking good care of her," this is when they heard Marlene scream. Skipper's eye's widened.

"No...Marlene!" Skipper was off before any of the other penguins could stop him.

"Skipper wait!" Private called after him but it was too late, the other three tried to catch up to him but the path was block.

Skipper slid on his belly into another part of the cave and as soon as he got there a metal blocked the path he came so couldn't get back to the others, Skipper jumped on his webbed feet and glanced back but then he took a around the area, it was kind of dark but there was some light.

Meanwhile Jet and Blowhole were in another part of the cave that looked sort of like a control station for the entire base, "you know she will be my girlfriend Blowhole not his," Jet said rather annoyed at Blowhole for saying that Marlene was Skipper's girlfriend.

Blowhole rolled his eye's "I was only teasing him...I know she will be your girlfriend Jet..Hm." Two crabb's came in holding Lewis and Barry in their grasp and they were still struggling to get away Jet grinned evilliy and walked over to them.

"Ah Barry and Lewis come to join up with me now have you?"

"You know we'd never do such a thing!" Lewis shouted.

Jet just smirked and clicked his fingers, the two crabbs's nooded and went to the place were they were kepping Marlene, they both saw her but she was out cold and still in a cage "Marlene!" They both cried in unsion, and they were both put in a cage next to her.

"Marlene please wake up?" Barry cried desperartly.

Marlene started to stir her eye's opened slightly, Barry sighed in relife at least she was still alive. Blowhole turned away from the monitor and to a cage that was near him, he used his scooter to move over to it, inside it contained Julien, Maurice and Mort.

"Why hello Mr Fishy Fish," King Julien greeted.

"We meet again lemur." Blowhole glared at Julien "I would like to offer you the chance to work with me again..Whaddya say?" Blowhole grinned.

"Nu uh there's no way I'm working you and neither is Mort," Maurice refused Mort cuddle into Maurice as he backed away.

Blowhole wasn't interested in them "fine..Juilen what about you?"

Julien was thinking but Mort marched towards who was just staring down at him "king Julien will never work with you!"

Julien just watched him, "Mooorrt what did I say about making my discusions for me," Mort looked at Julien with sad eye's.

"Um not too," Mort squeaked with his tail curling round him.

"Your not really thinking about working with him are you Julien?" Maurice asked hoping Julien would say no.

"That is exactly what I'm thinking Maurice, of course I'll work with you Mr Fish," Blowhole grinned at this and let Julien out of the cage and they both walked away, leaving Mort and Maurice to themselves.

Skipper was just walking around when a big light came on and in front was a big screen tv, it switched on to reveal the evil fish himself. "Blowhole!" Skipper cried while glaring at him.

"What sick plan are you plotting this time Blowhole?" Skipper yelled.

"My plan is merly to get rid of you Skipper my arch nemissis and I think I've got just the thing that will do the trick!" Blowhole turned away from the screen and pushed a few buttons.

Skipper felt the ground shaking "whao, huh?" A part of the cave wall was opening up, something was coming out and Skipper's eye's went wide when he saw the outline of it's shadow and this is when he knew what it was, it took big step's and it finally stopped in front of Skipper.

"Kromclaw!"Skipper yelled shocked to see it again he though they had defeated it the last time.

"Not just Kromclaw Skipper, the new and improved Kromclaw which I like to call Kromclaw two! Now dispose of that penguin!"Blowhole ordered and Kromclaw charged right at Skipper, Skipper went to jump out the way but Kromclaw whacked him with his metal arm and Skipper was flung against the wall.

Skipper grunted as he tried to pull himself up and he got back into a fighting postion,"bring it on metalface!"Kromclaw had half of it's face covered in metal with the eye glowing red. Kromclaw charged for Skipper again, Skipper got out the way in time which ment that Kromclaw had charged into the wall.

The krab stumbled a bit but snapped out of it quick and started sparking some electricity, roaring to the top of it's voice the electricity went all around the room and hit Skipper.

"Ahhhh!" Skipper fell to the floor and he managed to lift himself on one knee "didn't see that one coming." Skipper shook himself. Skipper ran towards the crab, he jumped high in the air but he didn't even reach Kromclaw as the crabb had whacked him to the side again. Skipper was now laying flat on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

The Return Of The Jet Black Otter

Chapter 8

Skipper lifted his head up he found it hard to keep his eye's open as Kromclaw loomed over him, Kromclaw reached out to him and was going to pick him up, but out of nowwhere a chainsaw flew towards the gaint crab and sliced through it's metal arms causing it to roar at the top of it's vocie.

As the cahainsaw fell to the ground Rico slid on his belly and caught the chainsaw as it was almost neared the ground, Rico jumped onto his webbed feet, he was a few feet away from Skipper who was now sitting up watching the psychopathic penguin laughing at his victory.

"Hahaahahaha!" Rico laughed with a crazy look on his face.

Skipper waddled up next to him "thanks Rico." Rico grinned at a Skipper, Kromlaw was coming back for them, Skipper stood in his fighting stance along with Rico next to him. Kromclaw charged at them using it's other arm to hit them as it almost reached them Kowalski and Private had swung in using wire's on the ceiling they aimed for Kromclaw's legs and were going to trip it over.

"Now Private!" Kowalski shouted.

"Right!"

Private and Kowalski swung back and forth around Kromclaw eventaully reaching his legs, Kromclaw was unable to move, now swinging to the back of him Private and Kowalski jumped off the wire's and pulled them tight, Kromclaw had collasped, Skipper and Rico had to sheild their eye's as there was a lot of dust, as soon it was gone, Private and Kowalski joined Skipper and Rico were they gave each another a high five.

"Nice work boy's, look's like all that training's really paying off!" Skipper said he felt proud of them and grateful that they came to help, but he knew that they would never let him down.

"You may have won this round, but it isn't over yet Skipper!" Blowhole and Jet came out another metal wall with Julien following behind them.

"Julien!" Private said confused to see the lemur walking with them.

"Why hello silly penguins," Julien greeted while waving at them.

Skipper frowned "Ringtail what are you playing at?"

"Whose say's I'm playing, don't you remember I'm a double agent spy guy..So I can be good or evil depen's on my mood," Julien said shruging his shoulders, as Blowhole stop in front of him furious at what he just heard.

"What! You mean you'll switch side's whenever you feel like it?" Blowhole growled.

Julien grinned and nooded his head "eh that's the idea Mr. Fish."

Blowhole was not happy "I knew I shouldn't have trusted you again." Suddenly all the alarms in the base were going off "what's going on?" Blowhole went to the computer in this room and he swiched the screen's on and saw Barry and Lewis carring Marlene and running through the cave, then on another side of the cave Maurice and Mort were also escaping.

"What how'd they escape?" Jet was angry.

Julien stood next to the penguins "Julien did you set them free?" Private whispered so that Blowhole and Jet wouldn't here. Julien grinned and nooded.

"I'd say now's our que to get out of here Skipper," Kowalski suggested, Blowhole and Jet were argueing with one another.

"Roger that Kowalski..Let's head out men!" Skipper ordered, they slipped past Blowhole and Jet without being spotted but Blowhole's minion's were attacking them, each penguin knocked them down by doing jump kick's and whacking them with there flipper's.

They reached the exit and two crab's were gaining on them Skipper glanced and saw them near Rico, "Rico!" He called, Rico looked back he just neared the exit when he jumped on his webbed feet and voimited up a stick of dynamite, he lit the fuse and flung it the air, where it expoloded on the ceiling of the cave causing it to cruble into bolders and in the process it sealed the exit.

Rico was the first on his feet he raised his flipper's in the air "wooo!" He cheered.

The penguins and Julien flew out and covered their head's as the explosion happenned, Skipper was the second one up, "not what I had in mind Rico but good job," Kowalski and Private got up and Skipper walked over to Barry and Lewis who were holding Marlene, she was starting to wake up.

Marlene's eye's fluttered opened, she held her head with her paw and Barry had helped her up "ow my head...Skipper," Marlene was so happy to see Skipper she lunged for him and gave him a hug.

Skipper was surprized but he put a flipper round her waist, "I'm glad you're ok Marlene," She pulled away and smilled. Skipper didn't see the look he was getting from Barry.

"Thank you for saving me and I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you told me about Blowhole and I didn't think he was real," Marlene said.

"Any time Marlene and uh we had a bit of help from theses guys," Skipper said pointing towards Barry and Lewis, Marlene's mouth dropped opened when she saw the two otter's, she used share a habitat with these two at her old aquirum.

"Barry, Lewis I'm soo happy to see you guy's again thank you so much for saving me," She gave them both a hug at the same time.

"Oh it was nothing Marlene you know we'd do anything for you," Lewis said as they pulled apart.

"Skipper don't you think we should head back to the zoo before Alice misses us?" Private asked.

"Your right Private we should probably head back," with that said the penguins and the otter's and the lumurs made their way back to the front of the aquirum, where Marlene said her final goodby's to Barry and Lewis and Rico after making sure no humans were around had got the truck and parked it in front, he was looking forward to be driving again.

Marlene got on the truck with the help of Skipper, she waved to Barry and Lewis out the window as they drove off, something puzzeled Marlene as she pulled herself inside and she on the chair's Barry hadn't said a single word to her in the whole time that she was there.

"Are you alright Marlene?" Private asked as he had just came of the brake pedal and moved onto the accelerator, Skipper was telling Rico were to go while Kowalski was on the gear stick.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine."

Once again they had reached the zoo in no time thanks to Rico's recless driving, they had went back to there habitat's and thankfully Alice hadn't even spotted that they were missing.


	9. Chapter 9

The Return Of The Jet Black Otter

Chapter 9

It was a couple of day's later after the rescue, Skipper had gave the boy's some time off to thank them for helping him with Kromclaw, "Skippah what will you be doing day?" Private asked curious since Kowalski was working on one of his projects, while Rico was painting a picture of his girlfriend doll.

"I think I might check up on Marlene and see how she's doing," Skipper said while drinking one last gulp of his fish coffee he gave a satisfied sigh.

"Oh, alright Skipper," Private waddled off and sat at the tv were his favourite tv show had came on.

Skipper made his way up the ladders, he looked around for Alice before he jumped over the fence and slid over to Marlene's place, he slid through the entrance and gave Marlene the fright of her life, she was busy painting a picture on her canvess.

"Gahh! Skipper can't you learn how to knock?" She had dropped her paint brush.

"10 4 Marlene, you know search pleasantries would only slow us down," Skipper said as he jumped on his webbed feet.

Marlene rolled her eye's and placed her paint brush away, "so, what brings you here Skipper?

"Just thought I'd check up on you," Skipper replied with a smile, Marlene blushed slightly.

"That's really sweet, Skipper and I'm doing fine." Marlene said as she picked up her paint brush, she smiled at him, Skipper moved to the left to see what she was painting.

"What are you painting?" He asked rasing an eye ridge.

"Oh, um it's nothing," Marlene replied as she stood in front of it to prevent Skipper fom seeing it.

"It's gotta be something..Let me see it," Skipper frowned, Marlene tried to stop him but he reached for the painting and he pulled the cover she had put over it she sighed in frustration.

"Isn't this Barry?" Skipper raised his brow again and he looked over the edge of the painting.

Marlene twiddled with her thumbs and sighed "yes..it's just he didn't say a single word to me, before I left and that's just not like him and I was just thinking about him." Marlene blushed.

Skipper studdied the painting it was actually really good, he coudn't help but feel a little bit jealous, did she like this otter? He wondered, skipper himself had feelings for the otter, but he was worried it would ruin their friendship if he told her his feelings, and also the fact he would have to keep her safe all the time since he was in the cammando business, "do you like Barry?" He asked a bit curious.

Marlene's blushed deepened "uh no..Well I do like him, but not you know like like, but he like's me that way, I think, or that's what I was told."

Skipper thought for a moment _'that'll explain why he didn't like me he must've thought that I like her..Which I actaully do, wait what am I saying?__' S_kippers thoughts were interupted by Kowalski sliding through the tunnel. "Kowalski, what you doing here?" He turned to the smart penguin just a tiny bit annoyed that he interupted.

Kowalski jumped on his webbed feet "I'm sorry to interupt Skipper, but I was just doing some rumaging through Alice's computer files and It seems we're getting a transfer, so I thought I ought to tell you."

"What kind of animal is it?" Skipper asked with his flippers on his side.

"It's an otter and get this he's from your old aquariam Marlene," Marlenes eye's widened in surprize.

"Really, I wonder who it is?" Marlene said quite exiticed, hoping it would someone she knew.

Suddenly the ground shook a bit, Alice had just dropped a create in the habitat, she used a crow bar to open it, "Animals!" She muttered as she wandered off.

Skipper, Kowalski and Marlene waited until she was gone before they walked out, the create seemed empty from were they were standing, "wait a minute the create wasn't suppose to come until tomorrow," Said Kowalski while eyeing the create.

An otter walked out the create and everyones eye's went wide "Barry!" Marlene cried.

Barry smiled and waved he seemed nervous for some reason Skipper noted this, "hey Marlene, long time no see."

"Oh, Barry it's soo good to see you again," Marlene ran over to him and gave him a hug.

As they pulled apart, "uh yeah..same to you Marlene..Ow." Barry felt a sharp pain go up his side he grabbed his side and bent down and Marlene used her paw to help him back up.

Marlene gasped, "Barry are you alright?"

"Uh yeah just a little sore, that create wasn't very comfortable I guess." Barry shifted his to a nearby tree and gulped quietly when he saw a shadow lurking in amongst the leaves.

"Well why don't I show you around my habitait, then you can rest up a bit?" Marlene asked.

Barry shifted his gaze back to Marlene where he smiled at her, "Um yeah'll that be great, heh."

Marlene turned to Skipper and Kowalski, Skipper kepted eyeing with a suspious look on his face and and he used his left flipper to rub his beak. "I'll see you guys later," with that said Marlene and Barry walked off.

"Kowalski, what are the chances of him being a spie?" Skipper asked as they left.

"Um I'd say a 42 Per cent chance Skipper." Kowalski said as he looked at his clipbored.

"Hmm that's quite a big number, I say we keep an eye on this otter." Skipper said with his rigth flipper up in the air, both penguins backflipped over the wall and slid back to the HQ.


End file.
